


The Captain's Fall

by Cheeky_The_Monkey



Series: Whumptober 2020 [13]
Category: Peter Pan & Related Fandoms, Peter Pan - J. M. Barrie
Genre: Drowning, Whumptober 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:21:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26996617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheeky_The_Monkey/pseuds/Cheeky_The_Monkey
Summary: Captain James Hook contemplates death as he sinks down into the icy waters.Written for Whumptober 2020! Day 13 Prompt: Delayed Drowning.
Series: Whumptober 2020 [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1951183
Kudos: 4
Collections: Whumptober 2020





	The Captain's Fall

Of all the ways he expected to go, falling victim to his beloved ocean’s icy tendrils was nowhere near the top of that list.

The idea that _Peter Pan_ would someday truly best him had haunted his mind for years. Somewhere deep in his heart he knew it would be inevitable, but he was going to put it off for as long as he bloody could.

In some ways, succumbing to the water was a mercy. He knew he was a far better swordsman than Pan and at least he could keep that title along with his dignity in death.  
And it was trying to clutch those shreds of his dignity that James refused to scream. His coat was torn, his dress shirt was stained red with the blood of his crew, and his curled hair was blocking his view of sunlight as he sank further and further down into the depths of Neverland’s wispy waters.

Is this what the island wanted? Had the island been on Pan’s side all along? Was he truly the villain?

He didn’t enjoy killing the boys the way they enjoyed killing his men. Were they truly that different? What definitive line did one have to cross to be classed as a boy or a man?

As James thought, he sank further into darkness. And with the darkness came the cold temperatures. And with the piercing chill came the realisation that couldn’t breathe.

Snapping out of his thoughts, James accidentally took in a large gulp of seawater and began to flail his arms. He couldn’t abandon his crew- he couldn’t let Pan win!

The ice began to fill his lungs and James desperately tried to push himself upwards but a hook was far from a useful tool for swimming so it only caused him to become even more disorientated.

His throat was burning, his heart was pounding, he was struggling for air, and a loud ticking sound filled his ears.

Oh. _Oh no._

The sudden fear that overcame him gave him a newfound burst of energy to try and use his legs to propel his body upwards. He could no longer see but he’d been a pirate long enough to be able to understand the sensation of water pressure. He swam what he hoped was higher and higher until his hook managed to break the surface.

Relief washed over him as he extended his legs for one last push that let his head briefly break the surface so he could take in an enormous gulp of sweet, sweet air.

_“S-Smee!”_ He called through breaths, hoping that his friend could hear him over the roar of the waves around him.

He did not hear Smee’s response, although he did hear that of the Wendy girl’s.

_“Peter, help him! This isn’t a game, he’s dying!”_

James didn’t have time to wonder why the girl would want to help him because he was too busy being extremely grateful to her. Hope overtook him because if Pan were to listen to anyone on this Earth, it would be that Wendy’s.

That feeling was short-lived however, because no sooner did he hear the demonic laughs of Peter Pan when something extraordinarily sharp clamped down on his right leg and began to drag him down.

It was so sudden that when James exclaimed in pain he was already under the surface, allowing so much more of the blasted water to pool into his lungs.

Down, down, down, down. He felt his consciousness begin to slip.

_Damned_ Peter Pan... _damned_ crocodile... _damned_ Wendy girl… _damned_ hook... _damned_ island… _damned..._

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Please leave a comment :)


End file.
